Danganronpa: Zetsubou Gyakuten
by tsunbrownie
Summary: AU. Upon awakening, Phoenix Wright is tossed into a courtroom with 14 others he's never seen before... designed to make them kill each other. Slight Dual Destinies spoilers regarding characters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**__: We don't own either Danganronpa or Ace Attorney- they're the respective properties of Spike Chunsoft and Capcom. If we owned them, they won't be fanfiction. And of course, we aren't getting anything aside from accomplishment and fun from this! _

_**A/N: **_

_**Jamie: **__Hello, and welcome to this… gigantic mess-terpiece Donn and I have started! By the way, Donn's my co-author (His A/N is way down in the end, by the way.) He keeps me on my toes. This all started from a little plot we were discussing, which snowballed into… this. It's really, really fun to write about! I'm just an extremely picky person when it comes to writing… It took revising and editing about 6-7 times to get this on right. __Even the Author's Note… _

_Well, anyways, without further ado… Jump in! I hope you enjoy this!_

* * *

**Danganronpa: Zetsubou Gyakuten**

Chapter One: Prologue (Part One)

A sharp pain forced him to withdraw from his subconscious state and back into reality. He silently murmured "I'm trying to sleep, mom, just ten more minutes", and curled himself to the left, attempting to snuggle. However, the source of disturbance poked him again. He brought his head sharply, quickly voiced his frustrations to the outside threat and attempted to return to sleep.

"Hey, what's with that guy?" A feminine voice questioned curiously.

_Wait a second, that's not my mom's voice._

He woke up in an instant after the realization, and noticed he was facing an adolescent lady he'd never seen in his life before. He noticed that the girl wasn't alone, but with two other people he also had zero remembrance of. He also noted the place he was sleeping on was not his bed- it wasn't a bed at all.

He was slumped over a bench. Rubbing his eyes to fend of sleep, he observed his surroundings more to see if he was familiar with the area.

He was in a large hall, painted almost exclusively golden yellow. Another bench was located from where he was currently located, similarly colored and designed. Between them was a seat situated a bit higher to his left, and what looked to be a stand to his right. Beyond the stand was a large seating area. It had an impeccable symmetrical design.

_Court_, he silently thought. _I've seen it a plenty of times on the news. I wonder why I'm in the courtroom…_

_And are the windows supposed to be barred with steel like that?_

Phoenix spun around to face the intruders (Was that a correct word to use? Phoenix wasn't sure) properly, especially the one who just cleared his throat, and was now glaring intensely at Phoenix.

"Uh.. Hi." Phoenix awkwardly greeted the infuriated person.

"Identify yourself." The man narrowed his eyes further, suspicion visible in his scowl.

"Uh, I'm Phoenix Wr-"

"I believe we're complete now. Save the introduction for later." Leaving a curt reply, the man stormed out of the room swiftly, leaving other two girls to hastily scurry out the door after him. They both glanced stiffly at the open door and darted to pursue their leader after signaling Phoenix to follow them.

_Hey, you were the one who wanted me to explain who I was!_

Sighing, he exited the courtroom to follow where the other three were headed; realizing a long hallway awaited him. _They took a right,_ he noted. As he walked down the silent passageway, he started to hear various heated discussions rise in volume as he neared the end of the corridor. Some were shouting, screaming, and he could even detect faint traces of crying. He stopped for a moment to inspect the end of the hallway. It was a dead end, but there were two doors; one to his left and the other to his right. He could clearly hear that the noise was being generated from the room to the right which clearly stated "Defense Lobby #1" above the door frame, so he dashed and grasped the door handle. He turned the handle slightly, peeking into the room. He took a moment to observe, _Wow, I'm doing a lot of that today_, the room within. The room was designed simply; wooden flooring covering the ground and the walls, and a single sofa placed near the corner. There were also great deals of people in all sorts of position. There were too many conversation currently engaged for Phoenix to focus on one.

_Well, I guess I'll go in, then._

He entered the room, attempting to keep an air of nonchalance around him. Upon his entrance, he received a glare from the person who came to get him and a curious glance from most others. The room quieted down immediately.

The slight blur of pink in the corner began to speak, "I believe everyone's here now? Fifteen, if I count right." The man paused, as if he was counting again, and soon continued "I believe introductions are in order." The man gestured to his right, signaling the girl start.

The girl flashed a smile towards "Mr. Pink", Phoenix decided on that for a time being as he didn't know his name, and opened her mouth to speak. Her dark hair was tied into a bun, and was wearing purple acolyte robes, with a 9-shaped emerald jewel placed neatly with strange, white orbs kneaded together in a form of a necklace. Her face was radiating delight, her lips curled up into a cheery smile.

"My name is Maya Fey. I am a spirit medium of the Kurain Channeling Technique. ...in training," the young acolyte chirped brightly, waving to the mass. "I also love burgers!"

_Channeling? Right, and I'm a defense attorney._

"And my name is Iris," another woman beside Maya said in a barely audible volume. Her ebony, sleek hair was braided neatly, and she was wearing clothing similar to Maya, with a different shade of violet. Her hands were neatly placed on her abdomen, and she had a serene expression.

"My name is Byakuya Togami. You would do well not to forget it," the man besides the two girls, the one that has led Phoenix from the isolated courtroom stated firmly. Togami was dressed in a sharp black suit, the white, crisp dress shirt visible from underneath it. His left hand was placed in his pocket, the other pointing straight at the others who watched him. Phoenix noticed that Togami's glare was still fixed on him.

_That guy looks like he's going to be a hard time... and what's with that name? _Phoenix gulped.

"Achtung, ba- GWOOOOOH!" A clear audible crack made everyone turn to view the source of the sudden painful noise. There, they saw a figure cowering under a blue-haired woman with a whip in her hand. The blond guy was dressed in a dark purple rock star clothes, and the whip woman was wearing a Germanic blouse, with something appearing to be ruffles near her neck. Phoenix, for the sake of not being whipped, dropped any thought of asking her why she was dressed like that or why she carried a whip.

"Foolishly foolish fool who does not foolishly know when is he supposed to talk... You're a disgrace!" Another whip crack. "It is I, Franziska von Karma, who was supposed to introduce herself at this point!" Then she proceeded to whip the poor German blond guy again. The platinum-haired woman now turned to the crowd. "This fool goes last. You, the one with the spiky hair. Name and occupation."

"S-sir! My name is Phoenix Wright, and I am a student at Ivy University! My major is- GAAAAK!" Phoenix's introduction was abruptly cut off as the woman whipped him in fury.

_THAT REALLY HURT, YOU KNOW!_

"I only asked for your name and occupation! Don't waste the court's time!" The woman growled, gave a final glare to Phoenix and gripped her whip harder.

"B-but, this isn't a tri-PAIN!" Phoenix fell to the ground as another whiplash audibly echoed around the lobby.

"I suppose I should introduce myself now. My name is Simon Blackquill. I am a public prosecutor," said another that was standing next to Franziska. He looked like he was in his 20s, though his appearance was far from normal. His entire body took a monochromatic theme, and even his hair was completely obsidian, excluding a tuft of white above his right eye. Also, there were dark, thick streaks under the man's eyes, giving him a deadly atmosphere. The man was dressed in a strange jacket emblazoned with black and white marks he's never seen before in his life. There was something that dangerously resembling a katana attached to the man's belt. Phoenix noticed Blackquill's right hand was curled along the blade's handle.

_Franziska could only hurt me, but this guy could ki- Ow, my poor, abused shoulder! _

"My name is Athena Cykes! I am a psychologist. My specialty is analytical psychology!" said a ginger-haired teen. She was clad in a yellow suit and a loose white shirt, and had a necklace that resembled a blue smiley face. Her pointy hair covered most of his forehead and extended a bit further, and the distinct ponytail tied with a ribbon could be seen. She had a cheerful bright smile on her face, just like the Maya girl from earlier. "I'm an expert when it comes to human emotions! Ask me if you need a counseling session." She added after a brief pause.

The two next to her immediately caught the baton and continued. One of them, wearing a special red suit with rolled up sleeves and a turquoise tie with a ridiculous V-shaped hairstyle that reminded Phoenix of an antenna, _And they call MY hair ridiculous_, spoke up. The young boy next to him was wearing a casual blue jacket with a star around shoulder area, clad in jeans. A cap that stated "GYAXA" sat above the boy's tousled hair.

"HELLO, MY NAME IS APOLLO JUSTICE AND I'M AN ASTRONAUT IN TRAINING!"

Phoenix felt his ears strain and his arms automatically shot up to cover his ears in order to minimize the damage.

_Ouch, indoor voice, please!_

"And I'm Clay Terran!" The boy next to him exclaimed, still a bit loud but in an acceptable level than the other. "Apollo and I are both future astronauts. And also… what's that noise?" Clay asked Apollo, bewildered. Apollo met Clay's eyes and merely shrugged. A fluttering noise echoed across the lobby, but they couldn't possibly point out wh-

Suddenly, a giant cape appeared right in front of Apollo and Clay, making both scuttle back in fright. The cloth was soon retracted to reveal young girl dressed in azure, a top hat sitting on her head. Her brown hair was divided into two and combed neatly, and she was holding a colorful wand.

"Hello, my name is Trucy Engimar, Magician Extraordinaire!" She exclaimed as removed her top hat, a few white pigeons fluttering out.

_H-how did she do that!?_

"Even in the depths of night, when no other bird dares to take flight," another girl appeared out of the blue material. Her hair was tied up in a strange way similar to Maya's, but a pink and white hairband kept it going up a bit further, ending in what can be described as a waterfall of hair. She wore a pink dress with some sort of an Azul scarf that reminded him of a raven. Most notably, a special pin that resembled a key was keeping the hair in place. "...one alone soars to shine the light of righteousness on the world's blight! And that one is me, for I am the great thief, Yatagarasu!"

_Yatagarasu...?_

"But I guess I ought to say that my real name's Kay Faraday." The girl added gleefully.

"And I'm Ema Skye, the sister of Lana Skye right here!" Yet another girl, this time wearing a lab coat and holding some sort of a science kit appeared from the fabric. Her pink goggles were placed tidily on her smooth, chocolate hair. "Scientifically speaking, magic is impossible, Ms. Engimar!" Ema commented.

"And I'm Lana, as Ema introduced. I'm a detective." The woman beside her, a slight bit taller and looking similar to Ema spoke up. She was wearing some sort of what appeared to be a military suit to Phoenix. Then, a whip crack once again pierced the air.

_Poor guy._

"Gggghhhnn... My name is Klavier Gavin, public prosecutor. I am also a part of the Gavinn- GWOOOH!" Then, as with Phoenix, he became acquainted with the ground.

Silence fell onto the room once his introduction ended. Glances shifted, as if they were asking what to do next silently- until single whip lash was heard and everyone instinctively turned to face Franziska.

Franziska has moved during the introduction next to the man he noted was wearing some sort of a pink suit with frills. His eyes were closed and he was pressing his temple as if this entire event was causing him a headache.

"Now, you foolishly foolish fools, my foolish little brother has an idea." Franziska was smirking and fiddling with her whip, ready to strike the next victim.

_Either that girl is much older than she looks, or that guy's much more younger than he looks. Huh, but why's he so familiar? I feel as if I've met him before, now that I think about it._

"OBJEC- Wait a second, Mr. Pink Suit over there hasn't introduced himself yet!" Phoenix struck his right hand forward to a pointing position, eyes locked with the gray-haired man, who spluttered visibly.

"P-pink!? I'll have you know my suit is the finest shade of cardinal!"

"Whatever! We still don't know your name!" Phoenix insisted.

At this, the man rolled his eyes and closed his eyes, shrugging. His face curled up into a smirk, and he replied indifferently. "I had already introduced myself to everyone before we realized you were busy snoring in the defense's bench. Apologies."

_Wait, how did he turn that around!?_

"My name is Miles Edgeworth. And as Franziska has kindly stated beforehand, I am her OLDER brother." Edgeworth sent a sharp glare at Franziska, who silently growled and whipped the ground.

_Miles Edgeworth, what a smartass na-_

"WAIT, MILES EDGEWORTH!?" Phoenix stumbled back in shock.

"So you already know my foolish little brother. How surprising. He hasn't even gotten his first case as a prosecutor."

"Wait, Prosecutor? Didn't you want to be a Defense Attorney? I mean, I didn't see you for years!" Phoenix babbled on, surprised to see his friend in a courtroom.

"I have no time for idle banter with you, Phoenix Wright." Edgeworth voiced, ignoring his sister's snarky comment. _So, he does remember me_… "Do you grasp the severity of our situation?"

_Our... situation?_

"B-but Edgeworth! There is so much I need to talk to you about!"

"Cut it, Wright. This isn't time for childhood memories." Edgeworth growled. "Now, Ms. Skye, if you would."

_I wonder what happened to him..._

"Right," Lana responded. "As an acting detective, I would like to call for an assembly in the auditorium to discuss our situation. Please follow me." She then pushed the door open and promptly marched out. Edgeworth sighed and followed, pulling Franziska by her wrist.

Everyone, exchanging glances, erupted into a giant commotion and followed the same way out as she did. Soon, everyone was gone, except for Phoenix.

"Hey, we have to go on, Nick!"

_Okay, not everyone..._

"Hello, Maya... Was it?" Phoenix questioned and watched the young acolyte nod enthusiastically. Phoenix smiled fondly. Something about the girl made him feel fuzzy in the inside.

"Well, Nick! Let's go. Everyone's waiting!" Maya neared Phoenix, tugging his sleeve tightly.

_Wait, why is she calling me Nick? Only Larry calls me that. I guess I will ask her later._

"Huh? What's wrong?" Maya was now staring worriedly at him, slightly confused. Phoenix flashed a smile towards the girl and pointed towards the door.

"Never mind, let's go." Phoenix said, walking towards the door with the girl still clinging to his arm.

The two spiralled around hallway, past the room he had already awoken in. "Courtroom No. 1" was written clearly above the door. He gave a quick glance at the door and quickened his pace as he felt the girl tugging on his sleeve again.

Soon, he arrived in front of a gigantic gate, [AUDITORIUM] written clearly above.

_What kind of a courtroom has an auditorium?_

He entered the room, and took a moment to observe it. The wooden flooring spread out for about a few feet and only stopped as the [level of height] rose significantly. There were crimson curtains that could be pulled up to cover the stage. He also noted the walls had no windows, and some areas barred with steel. The wall was a shade of gray, but there were black and white patterns engraved to the wall.

After observing the area itself, he took his time to observe the others. Klavier was cowered and Franziska was whipping the poor boy wildly. Togami and Edgeworth seemed to be engaged in a private conversation, and promptly ignored Phoenix's entrance. The rest noticed Phoenix and Maya and gave a curt nod to come over or a wave welcoming them. Phoenix and Maya settled in, and Phoenix heard Edgeworth awkwardly clear his throat, attempting to gather everyone's attention.

"So," Edgeworth broke the silence, "I believe it should be known that we're trapped."

The crowd broke into chaos.

_W-we're-_

"T-trapped!?" Maya gasped.

"So it appears," said Togami. "The courtroom seems to have been sealed completely by using steel plates and barriers."

Whip crack. "Also, this courtroom isn't quite normal. There are quite a bit of extra floors with all sorts of facilities... including dormitories."

"B-but I don't remember coming here..." Phoenix interjected, confusion distinct in his voice.

"No one does," Clay replied dimly. "That's the strange thing."

"I see that everyone has gathered!" A mechanical voice roared behind the single table placed on the stage. Everyone spun around to face the source, turning silent. "I really hope the ride wasn't too rough for you bastards! I don't want you hurt; the real fun hasn't even begun!"

_W-who- "_Show yourself!" Phoenix shouted.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**Donn**__: Thanks for reading! ^.^ If you're asking why Togami, the answer is because Togami's pretty much this fandom's meme. That's all. In fact, me suggesting Byakuya Togami into this obviously Ace Attorney-centric blend is why I got to co-write in the first place. In any case, writing this was fun (especially Franziska), though descriptive got a bit repetitive. Honestly, if it wasn't for Jamie revising and rewriting certain parts over and over this would've been a much more messed up story (and to my own surprise she is still not pleased with the result)._

_Anyways, fair warning, this story will be as cheesy, if not cheesier than Danganronpa itself. _

_Also, you might notice how the characters aren't acting like themselves. Let's just say..._

_Spoilers._


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_

_**Jamie: **__Hello, readers! This chapter took a while, and that was my fault. The revising took me nearly a month, and I still don't like the result of it. But the third shouldn't take so long, __as long as I actually stop playing rhythm games and focus on word choices._

_Coming up with ideas for this chapter was really fun, though. To differentiate this story's and Danganronpa's setting (other than taking place in court.) We added a bunch of new technology! After all, Ace Attorney takes place in the future… Even though this is an AU. So this chapter might be a slight bit confusing because of all the new technology. Don't worry, we've all got it planned out, though._

* * *

**Danganronpa: Zetsubou Gyakuten**

Chapter Two: Prologue (Part Two)

"Show myself?" The voice drawled. "And why would I do something like that?"

_What the-_

"You will show yourself." Edgeworth interjected solemnly. "If it was something not to be said face to face, you could have told us using the speakers in the defense lobby."

Silence once again overtook the room as the group awaited the mysterious person's response.

Suddenly, the voice broke into ominous laughter.

_Wow, that's creepy._

"Upupupupupu... I can see this will be fun." The voice sneered. "I suppose it would be impossible to conduct this game without a judge..."

Phoenix gulped, eyes still locked at the source of the noise. _Judge? Game? _

Without any notice, a figure, with extreme speed, rushed out from behind the stand, launched into the air and landed on its two feet. Phoenix paused briefly to examine what has just emerged, and staggered back as the bear glowered at him. Said bear was colored in two contrasting hue, flawless white and pitch black- the two were separated completely, crashing together in the middle. Its right paw was clutching a wooden gavel. The red, glowing eye on the black side vividly struck out. Phoenix paled as the figure peered at him, smirking demonically.

"Well, I'm Monokuma! And I'm the ju-"

"You're a bear!" Ema cut in. "Bears cannot talk! It's been proved scientific-"

Suddenly, the right side of Monokuma's eye lit in bright crimson, and it lifted its gavel. The gavel extended, and the end slid open; revealing spikes. The grizzly smoothly brought down the weapon, which landed right before the young girl's face, crushing the solid floor. The girl squeaked and scuttled away from the damaged flooring.

"No interrupting the judge! You get a penalty!" Monokuma growled. He shook the gavel and sighed, the weapon retracting into its previous state..

The room erupted into chaos, arguing among each other. However, Phoenix surveyed two people who were assessing the situation silently; Togami and Edgeworth. Edgeworth was pressing his temple again in annoyance, and Togami was glaring at Monokuma.

"SILENCE! SIIIILENCE!" Monokuma roared, immediately gathering the attention of others. "Is this how you treat the judge!?"

"M.. Monokuma." Edgeworth spoke, arms crossed and eye still closed. Phoenix could see Edgeworth tapping his left arm rhythmically. "You spoke of a game. Could you possibly elaborate?"

Monokuma suddenly snapped his finger. _Wait, he only has a paw._ "Upupupu... Well, before that, let me ask you a question, Frilly."

Edgeworth spluttered violently. "It's a cravat! There are clear differences between a c-"

Monokuma glared at Edgeworth, and snarled "Frill, cravat, whatever! I don't need a lesson on frill types! Are you going to answer my question or not!?"

Edgeworth collected himself and began to straighten his cravat. "Fine, I'll answer your damn question! What is it?" He shouted in annoyance.

Monokuma muttered something about_ the one doing a favor and who owed who a what_ and growled, "Well, do you want to go out again? To the outside world where your future is waiting for you, not rot here forever in this courtroom?"

"Of course I wish to return to the comfort of my own home!" Edgeworth frowned. "Now, I want an explanation for this atrocious beha-"

"Hmm... Then I wonder how you'll react when I tell you... you are locked in here forever?"

"W-what!?" The gang once again exploded into shouts.

"We'll break out!" Athena shouted vigorously. "Simon's sword can cut steel!" And to stress it, Athena placed her palms on the man's scabbard.

"I don't think so, yellow girl." Monokuma smirked. "We've already run some tests, and these walls aren't even dented by a dynamite! You're free to try."

"The creature is correct," Fraziska clutched her whip tightly, fury visible on her features. "Breaking out is not an option."

_W-we really are trapped in this place!?_ Panic began to explode within Phoenix's heart.

Monokuma snapped his fingers, making them focus again. "Don't worry, everyone! I'm not that cruel enough to separate you from your homes permanently. There is a way to escape."

Everyone was awkwardly exchanging glances, and some were staring at Monokuma, waiting for it to continue. Some eyes were shining in hope.

"It's simple! Just kill someone, and you get your free pass to the outside world!"

Phoenix gaped._ K...Kill!? I mean, who in the right mind would murder someone else just to get out!?_

He observed. Many were trembling in fright, exchanging nervous glances. Some were clearly suspecting others. _A single sentence and we're already doubting each other..._

"And you're saying we'd actually kill!? We're talking about lives!" Clay argued, Apollo nodding frantically next to him.

"Well, you wouldn't know... After all, most of you _are_ strangers." Monokuma cackled. "Oh, look at the time, I have matters to attend to post haste. I must leave! But I did leave a little gift to everyone... It's under this stand. Now, I hope your time in the District Court of Mutual Killing is enjoyable!"

After saying so, the mysterious creature disappeared under the table.

Everyone was enveloped in a state of shock. Maya was crying and Iris was futilely trying to comfort her. Ema hugged her sister, both in tears. von Karma had dropped her whip, her face frozen. Edgeworth struggled to maintain his demeanour, but he was visibly sweating bullets.

"Distrust and Fear..." Athena murmured, clutching her wrist tighter. "We're playing right into its hands." She crinkled her face in disgust.

_She's right. If we don't murder each other, maybe the kidnapper would get sick of us and release us. _

"Alright, everyone! We have to stick together the more we're in trouble!" Phoenix collected his energy to hide his own fear and spoke, earning the attention of many others in the room. _Maybe, if we had a distraction… Ah!_ "That thing said it left us something. I think we should take a look at it."

Nodding, Trucy crawled under, retrieving a small, black metallic box. Upon opening, they realized it contained fifteen smaller boxes with their names inscribed into them. They all took their respective cases, staring vacantly at them.

Phoenix mustered up enough courage to pop open the case first. When he opened it, however, there were no deadly gas or weapons of any sort; just a key card and a transparent rectangular piece of glass called "ElectroID".

He lifted the key card to inspect it more carefully. A picture of him was attached to the front, and two lines stating "Phoenix Wright, Room 4" was written on the back.

_Room four…?_

"I am assuming these are the key cards for the dormitories underground that I have passed while exploring this area," Franziska commented, "Perhaps, we should try them out."

"A-and what type of ridiculous electronical contraption is this!?" Edgeworth grumbled, angling ElectroID in a vain attempt to activate it. Despite their situation, Phoenix couldn't help but smile at the hopeless man's confusion.

_Analog as ever, Edgeworth._

"Here, I found a power button," Ema piped from behind. "It's right at the corner, you can feel a little button protruding from it."

"It has multiple buttons, Miss Skye." Edgeworth frowned, still fidgeting the device in vain.

Ema made a face. "The one on the top right."

Phoenix carefully placed the key card back into the small box to retrieve the ElectroID.

_Gnn... What is going on here...? Why did all of this happen...?_

Phoenix fidgeted with his ElectroID, lost in thought. While pondering, he nonchalantly dropped his device. The noise of the gadget connecting with the ground caused him to jerk violently, causing him to stagger back. After realizing what has just happened, he awkwardly picked it back up, receiving a glimpse from his companions. Without much trouble, he was able to locate the power button to turn it on.

_And what could possibly be hard about this? _

Soon, the loading bar on the screen disappeared, a hologram being presented on the blank glass. There were six sections available; Profile, Present, Rules, Map, Contact and Evidence.

He glanced to the side to see Edgeworth still fumbling with the machine.

_It's too modern for Edgeworth, I suppose. But he does looks as if he jumped out of a 16th century art of a royalty..._

First, he tapped the "profile" section, causing the ElectroID screen to morph in shape, showing headshot pictures of fifteen people, including Phoenix himself.

Suddenly, an holographic image of Monokuma appeared inside of the machine. A cartoonish bubble was placed over it, and a white earplug was placed in it.

_I guess it's waiting for me plug in the earplugs._

He lifted the box, examining it. Without much troubles, he was able to locate the monokuma earplugs. He plugged it in and waited for the machine to recognize it.

"HELLO, PHOENIX WRIGHT!"

"Gak!" Phoenix screeched, backing off slightly. Now the monochromic creature was no longer merely an image, but some sort of a holographic guide. His mind vaguely registered the awkward glances from around him but the pain to his already-abused ears prevented him from spluttering an apology.

Phoenix hastily dropped the volume.

"Well, I suppose you now located the volume tab of this ElectroID. See? This is so much better than telling you."

…_You could have at least spared my ears! They've been abused enough for a day._

"Well, now, that's not why I appeared. I'm going to tell you more about these six sections in the ElectroID." The hologram smirked. "Pay attention or you may miss some important information!"

"First, the profile section." The beast lifted its gavel and let it extend; the wood landing right in front of the letters. "Press them for me, will you?"

_Hey, when did this move back to the main menu?_ Phoenix glowered at the screen, but soon sighed in defeat._ It's going to go nowhere without me pressing the button, will it? Better get it over with._

"Ta-da!" The holographic grizzly smiled, flowers appearing behind him. "This is the profile page. If you click on them, you'll see their face, gender, age, and their title! Anything more than that you will need to find out for yourself. After all, you losers need more friends."

_...why is this guy so nonchalant? _

"Y'can take your time reading the profile page later. For now, we're going to continue. This time, I will press the back button for you since you took too much time finding the profile page." The figure took four steps to the right, kicking a little arrow. It spun three times in the air, plopping down unceremoniously. The profile page dissolved, the previous page welcoming him.

"Now! The Present page. There's nothing in here, since you have nothing. But I'm sure you'll be able to gain items to gift to your friends someday."

"Next is the rules page!" The bear glared at Phoenix. "This is one thing that I expect you to have memorized. Once you open that page, a special me is going to lecture you for court rules."

_There's another one of that thing!?_

"The contact. I added this so it'd be convenient for you. It's something you can use to contact anyone with an ElectroID. All conversations will be saved, but you can freely erase them any time." Monokuma shrugged. "You can also disable this for certain people, if you hate them. But really, why disable this when you can kill them?"

"There's also the evidence section… Oh, you don't need this now, but I'm sure you'll need it eventually," the hologram flashed a demonic smile and returned to explaining. "The final's the map, it's so you don't get lost. As you can see, you only have the first courtroom and the underground domestic section opened. Don't try anything futile, it's saddening." The grizzly shook its head, clutching the item on hand tightly. A few seconds of silence passed when a mechanic "BOOOO-RING" was exclaimed by the creature who lifted his gavel again, smashing the window until the entire screen excluding the user of the item remained on the transparent glass.

"Farewell, Phoenix Wright. Upupupupupu…" The figure perished, leaving Phoenix to frown at the blank screen.

Phoenix sighed in relief.

_That's finally over._

He took off his earplugs to observe the people around. Most were still concentrating on their ElectroIDs, but Athena and Ema had already placed down their electronics and was observing the box to make sure they had taken everything within it.

Soon, everyone (even Edgeworth) was finished with the announcement on their tablets, and removed the earpiece.

Franziska announced matter-of-factly. "Now that all the foolishly foolish fools are finished, I believe we should come up with an agreement and return to our dorms. It's past 17 now."

_17? Ah, the clock on the ElectroID… _

Phoenix lifted up his ID and lightly tapped the screen. "9:12 PM" was shining in azure light. He sighed.

"I suppose it will be the best if we meet at nine next morning. We still have to explore the ElectroID further. And moreover, most of you, excluding a certain tardy student," Phoenix dipped his head to avoid Franziska's piercing glare, "still needs rest. We will come up with our own rules to ensure there are NO murders. Are we clear?" Franziska whipped the ground to emphasize.

A single, "Yes", echoed through the auditorium. As Franziska strutted out, her brother following closely behind him, the others began to soon scuttle out to the hallway. Silence soon overtook the once rowdy auditorium.

_How did I get involved in all this…? I've been just a normal college student with an art major. I've been living a normal life, having an idiot as a best friend… And suddenly I'm kidnapped into a courtroom created to kill others, and Miles Edgeworth is back into my life, completely different. I don't understand. _

"Nick!" A cheerful voice interrupted his train of thoughts.

"U-Uh, Hi." Phoenix awkwardly greeted the spirit medium. "Hey, I have a question. Why do you call me Nick?"

"Uhmmm.." The girl placed her hands on her hips, observing him. "I dunno. I just saw you and went, 'Hey, that's what I totally imagine a Nick to be! " She swatted her hands around, the grin still plastered on her face.

"Oh, that's just because it's what my friend calls me, too." Phoenix gave her a weak smile. "Weird coincidence, huh? I think we should get moving before the whip-girl decides to threaten us."

"Good idea!" She visibly beamed and rushed towards the exit. Phoenix grudgingly followed.

Phoenix exited the auditorium and let the door close with a thump. He roughly scanned the area. There were three paths to continue towards; One was straight, where it led to Courtroom Number 1 and the Defense's corridors. He stared to the left, another large hallway greeting him. He could see the ironed bars from afar. Sighing, he turned to the left, and detected Maya pouting at him with an annoyed expression. Yelping, he jumped after her.

"Sorry, sorry." He sighed, clutching his legs as they briefly paused.

She gave him a weak smile and patted his back softly. "It's fine, I can see you're curious."

The two continued down in void silence. It did not take long for the two to reach the stairwell, and they reluctantly descended down.

The area they reached was a gigantic open area, and there were two ways to continue forwards. The left and right area each had two doors, and Phoenix turned his head to the left to examine them with c-

"Nick, we need to get into our rooms now. You'll get a plenty of time to explore later." Maya interrupted and pointed towards the left hallway. "That's where the boys sleep, and the right has all the girl's rooms in them." Maya informed Phoenix.

"How do you know all this?" Phoenix questioned.

"When we were looking for you, we came here." Maya smiled. "The courtroom was the last place we'd imagine you to be." Then the spirit medium lifted her ElectroID to check the time, and screeched; "Oh my god! It's already 9:45! You should find your room in the boy's area, Nick. I have to go now. We're already quite late." Immediately after the outburst, Maya scrambled into her room, leaving Phoenix alone to return to his.

Surprisingly, after a bit of walking, it wasn't so difficult to find his room. After all, it said "Phoenix Wright". Phoenix removed the card key from the box he had received and inserted it in, the door opening with a digital click.

The room inside was surprisingly comfortable. The first thing he noticed upon entering a shelf with a nightstand and about four drawers in it to his right. There were about twenty books stacked carefully, which he realized they were all about his major. Next to the table was a bed, with a fluffy, warm blanket placed lightly over the fabric.

He sat on the bed, glancing at the wall opposing it. There, past the door, a closet and a refrigerator was placed neatly, not even a speck of dust in sight. He neared the closet, realizing there was a small, black touch screen next to the closet's handle. Ignoring it, he pulled the handle open, observing the clothes within it.

He realized most of them were similar to the casual clothing he usually wore. But to the left, a striking blue grabbed his attention, so he pulled out the cloth first, noticing it is an azul suit. A note was located in the jacket's pocket.

He unfolded it to read it to himself.

"_Hello, Phoenix Wright._

_So, how was the lecture in the Auditorium? Shocking enough? Incidentally, did you also like the ElectroID? It's created from the highest technology on this planet!_

_Even though most of the clothes were focused on casual wear, the one you just took this letter out of is special, it's a special clothing for a special occasion, which you will know more about very soon._

_Also, using the special tablets in the room, you can call a robot called PROTO. He can bring you whatever you want- food, drinks, weapons- you name it, and he will come at 8 AM daily._

_Anyways, enjoy your stay! Upupu..._

_Monokuma"_

_...Are you kidding me?_

In annoyance, Phoenix opened the top drawer and slid the letter in. After that, he grabbed the pajamas in the closet, quickly changing into them. Afterwards, he grabbed his ElectroID and rolled on the bed.

Upon turning it on, he found that a section that was not there before has appeared. It stated "Archives". When he clicked on it, a black screen was presented to him.

_A mysterious new option Monokuma Hologram didn't tell us. _

Sighing, he returned to the main menu and clicked "Profiles". The fifteen faces appeared neatly in three rows and five columns.

"HELLO!"

_MY FREAKING EARS! _Another Monokuma hologram manifested before him.

"I see you found the profile section! Good, good! Now, I prepared some preliminary profiles for everyone, but updating them is your responsibility from now on! After all, it won't be as fun if I just automatically update everything!"

_And I update them... how-_

"To edit a profile, just press the pencil button at the top-left to enter edit mode. Peace out!"

...

He clicked the first profile, which was ironically himself.

"PHOENIX WRIGHT: 'Super District Court Level Artist'

20 / M

An aspiring artist from Ivy University. He used to be close friends with Miles Edgeworth at the age of 9.

Relationships: Miles Edgeworth (Childhood Friend)"

_Super... District Court Level? Whoever is keeping us here is sure having fun. And how does Monokuma know about Edgeworth and I!? It's disturbing, honestly._

"BYAKUYA TOGAMI: 'Super District Court Level Heir'

18 / M

Heir to the Togami conglomerate from Japan. A very wealthy man from a powerful family."

_I knew his attitude was a bit out of my level's, but this…!?_

"ATHENA CYKES: 'Super District Court Level Psychologist'

18 / F

Novice psychologist with exceptional skill."

_Hmm… Well, she really seems to know a lot about psychology. She also said she gives therapy._

"SIMON BLACKQUILL: 'Super District Court Level Samurai'

28 / M

Former prosecutor and also a veteran of analytical psychology. Interested in Japanese culture."

… _That guy was a prosecutor? Why would a prosecutor need a sword? Maybe it's symbolizing his ruthlessness of bringing the guilty verdict… or something._

_"_IRIS: 'Super District Court Level Nun'

20 / F

A mountain nun at Hazakura Temple."

_She's a mountain nun… Well, that explains the Japanese clothing._

"MAYA FEY: 'Super District Court Level Esper'

14 / F

A disciple in the Kurain spirit channeling technique. Daughter of the current master."

_She… wasn't joking about the summoning thing!? But then again, I'm not sure how accurate this is._

"FRANZISKA VON KARMA: 'Super District Court Level Prodigy'

14 / F

A prodigious prosecutor from Germany. Trigger-happy with her Whip.

Relationships: Miles Edgeworth (Brother)"

…_should I be worried that this girl is a prosecutor at the age of fourteen? And carries a whip around? But more importantly, Edgeworth's...!?_

"MILES EDGEWORTH: 'Super District Court Level Prosecutor'

20 / M

A genius prosecutor and a disciple of Manfred von Karma.

Relationships: Franziska von Karma (Sister), Phoenix Wright (Childhood Friend)"

_That reminds me. Why did he become a prosecutor? I tried to ask him but he cut me off earlier... I should ask when I get the chance. And who's this von Karma person?_

"KLAVIER GAVIN: 'Super District Court Level Rockstar'

26 / M

Prosecutor by day with hundreds of convictions and rockstar by night with millions of fans."

… _I've never even heard of him before. But I do feel sorry for him… Being whipped by a fourteen year old._

"TRUCY ENGIMAR: 'Super District Court Level Magician'

15 / F

Talented magician."

_Well, that was brief._

"LANA SKYE: 'Super District Court Level Detective'

27 / F

Top detective at the local precinct.

Relationships: Ema Skye (Sister)"

"EMA SKYE: 'Super District Court Level Forensic Scientist'

13 / F

School student obsessed with forensic science.

Relationships: Lana Skye (Sister)"

_Okay, I understand the detective, but what is 13 year old doing in court!?_

"APOLLO JUSTICE: 'Super District Court Level Chords of Steel'

23 / M

Astronaut in training. Recognizable by his unusually loud, raspy voice.

Relationships: Clay Terran (Best Friend)"

Phoenix flinched dramatically as the young astronaut's ear-straining introduction echoed in his mind.

"CLAY TERRAN: 'Super District Court Level Astronaut'

23 / M

Astronaut in training. Also an aspiring singer, to a degree._"_

_A... singer austronaut? How... uncharacteristic._

_Hmm. Err, I think that's it for the profiles._

Phoenix exited the profile page, letting the blank screen load into the colorful menu.

_Profiles, check. I've seen the present section, so I guess I should read the rules. _

"TOOK YOU LONG ENOOUGH!"

Phoenix yelped at the sight of _yet another monokuma hologram_, toning down the volume that has been raised to the maximum level for some mysterious reason again.

_How many of these heart-attack inducing holograms are there!? _

"Seriously, I've been waiting for you. After all, you couldn't call yourself a member of the crew if you don't know the rules." Monokuma grinned and pressed the next button, causing a blackboard to appear.

"Rule number one!" He exclaimed, pointing to the currently blank chalkboard, "Everyone is to stay and live inside the courthouse. Indefinitely."

"I already told you that you were staying foreeeeever here... So this shouldn't be so surprising," Monokuma smirked as it flipped the blackboard over to the back, showing a clean white board.

_This is a digital hologram. Are these effects even necessary?_

"Second rule... 11PM to 6AM is considered nighttime. Some areas are off-limits during this time and your door will automatically lock even if you don't. And when you are not at your room at the time of 11PM… You will receive a penalty. Well, just want to make sure you're there to listen to my brilliant nighttime announcement. Of course, once 11PM passes and my announcement passes, you're free to go out again as long as you have the key. Nighttime is a brilliant time for murder, after all." A sharp, demonic glint passed the creature's glowing eye. Phoenix couldn't help but shudder.

"Third rule, hurting the judge or the destruction the court property is not allowed! If you damage something..." Monokuma lifted its gavel and slammed it into the blackboard, causing it to unceremoniously crumble, "you get a penalty. Don't want that to happen."

_I don't think we could hurt you while you have that gavel_, Phoenix grimaced.

"Fourth rule! Anyone who kills another lawyer and or witness will be able to escape, as long as it isn't betrayed by others. You have to make sure they keep your crime a secret," the bear shook his head and tapped the board twice. "And that's it. Really. Explore to your heart's content. I don't care." Monokuma smirked and pushed the blackboard to the side. "Open this page and you'll see a summary of the rules I taught you. Now, I bid you farewell. Remember, I am always watching. Always." The creature waved towards the screen and dissolved away, the rules page morphing into the main menu.

He examined the ID, now realizing only the contact section remained for exploration. He tapped it softly, the page morphing into something resembling a text section in a mobile cell phone.

There were two unread notes, one from Franziska and one from Maya.

FROM: Franziska von Karma

"This is a reminder from earlier in case you foolishly foolish fools have already foolishly forgotten. We are to meet at 1000 hours in the cafeteria tomorrow morning. Tardiness will not be forgiven."

_I think this woman is about as dangerous as Monokuma... I have to make sure I stay on her good side._

Blinking, Phoenix reached for Maya's note, feeling a slight bit fuzzy as he read it;

"Dear Nick,

Hi, Nick! I've just gotten myself settled in the room and it's pretty cool, minus the entire kill someone to escape thing. I didn't understand the whole thing about the PONCO well, but I guess trying it out will get me used to it! Maybe just living here wouldn't be so horrible. Just until help arrives... There are some famous people here, right? And if it wasn't this place, I would have never met you, Nick. Let's make the best out of it since we're stuck here anyways!

Oh, and Nick, make sure you aren't late for the meeting tomorrow morning. Franziska is really, really scary. You should have seen her before you came!

From, Maya Fey."

_It's PROTO, Maya. PROTO. _Phoenix grinned, rereading the letter again. _For some reason, Maya's reminding me of a sister I never had…_

A yawn escaped him, and he let his eyes flutter to a close. _I'm still drowsy…_

"Now, the current time is 11:00PM, upupupupu! It's nighttime, and some of the facilities, along with the doors will automatically lock itself. Of course, with the keys, you are still able to move around freely! Anyone who is not in their respective rooms will be penalized. Haaaave a nice night… or a nice murder!" A familiar screeching voice exploded from the corner and Phoenix turned to face the source of the noise, once again being confronted by an image of the monochromatic bear on the high-definition screen located in his room.

_I'll get a heart attack within a week of staying here, with the weird antenna boy's screaming and Monokuma popping out of everywhere…_

Phoenix fidgeted with the machine in his hand, groaning as a headache assaulted his brains. He placed the ElectroID carefully on the shelf next to the nightstand. _I have to search through the drawers more thoroughly tomorrow. And learn how that PROTO thing works…_

As a yawn escaped him again however, Phoenix's head reached a blank. _I can worry about that later, who knows when help will arrive_... was the last thought that passed before he was pulled into dreamless subconsciousness.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**Donn: **__Hello, everyone! Thanks for reading this detailed guide about a fictional device! _

_Jokes aside, though, my input was relatively limited this chapter. I only worked on profiles and proofreading because lazy and lack of a proper typing device. I hope to get my PC fixed sometime._

_Now, excuse me while I proofread it again._


End file.
